1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection device for forming a fluid supply to a rotating tool, in particular an earth drilling tool, comprising a rotary feedthrough which has a rotor that can be connected to the rotatably driven tool and a stator, the rotor being supported in a rotating manner relative to the stator, and comprising a torque support which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the stator and has at least one contact element.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
A device of such type is known for example from DE 690 13 666 T2. This known connection device connects a drilling tool to a drive string, in which case conveying air is transferred via stationary supply lines located on the drive string to the rotating drilling tool. For this purpose a star-shaped torque support is provided on the upper part of the connection device, through which the stator, that is stationary relative to the rotating drilling tool, is supported together with the upward running supply lines with respect to the drill hole wall.
This known connection device can only be employed in each case for the provided drilling tool with the predetermined drilling diameter. In addition, depending on the soil material to be worked upon, the contact pressures of the torque support on the wall of the drill hole can be too high or too low in some cases of application.